


october 14

by essaofcamelot



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: F/M, I'd die for them, collection for every tagatha day fanfics, happy tagatha day!, just let these poor babies get married, just your average sappy oneshots, no seriously they deserve a happy ending after all they've been through, they were supposed to get married on october 14...bet it actually happens somehow, we stan this ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essaofcamelot/pseuds/essaofcamelot
Summary: fanfiction tribute dedicated to tagatha day!





	october 14

l o v e

it was something she read about in fairytales. something so magical, so seemingly perfect, something-

something she never believed she would receive. love was only confined to her daydreams, which would come when she couldn't put up a front anymore.

girls like her were witches. and witches never found love.

but then he came. he showed her she was just as deserving of love as any other.

and then she knew

love was the soft kisses he'd plant to persuade her into staying in bed with him just for a minute longer.

love was the tight embraces she'd receive when he snuck up behind her as she was getting ready, planting a kiss to where her neck met her shoulder, telling her how beautiful she was.

love was the gentle whispers from him when life was too much and she needed to be held.

love was his soft minty breath as he leaned in to kiss her again (the 20th time that day, but neither of them minded).

love was definitely the cold looks and harsh rebukes he bestowed upon anyone who questioned her place as queen.

love was how he’d wrap her in an embrace like he’d never let her go after they made up from arguments, big or small.

love was the evening walks they'd take after an exhausting day of paperwork and court meetings, enjoying each other's company.

love was his arms wrapped around her body as they slept in a loving embrace.

love was his vow on the day she would cherish forever:

"i love you"

♥️

love

it had failed him endlessly when he was young. his mother, father, teacher...they all left him to fall on his own.

any love he could win over with his looks was artificial, because no one wanted to stay because of him, but because of their dreams of a handsome prince and a legendary kingdom.

he even thought he had found the girl of his dreams...but it turned out she was a snake, cheating her way to love, also having her eyes set on the throne beside him.

but in perhaps what was his worst mistake yet...came her best friend.

a girl.

who saw far beyond his crown and status. who didn’t care about either at all, actually. a girl who was truly good.

a girl who truly _loved him_.

and then she taught him what love really was.

love was the brutal honesty she bestowed upon him, truly invested in him as a person.

love was also the soft cuddles and encouraging words she’d give when the world crashed down on him.

love was always knowing the right thing to say and raising him up when he was unsure of himself.

love was how after their arguments, no matter how upset she was with him, she made sure he slept warm every night, cuddling up against him.

love was how she’d crawl into his lap and kiss him into agreement to convince him when he was hesitant.

love was her laugh, her smile, the way her clumps stomped around the castle, waking everyone up. so imperfectly perfect, just the way he liked her.

love was how she followed him anywhere and everywhere, making his problems, his enemies, his life her own.

love was the words she had set that fateful day, on october 14:

“i love you.”

♥️

and so two souls were combined in their love for one another

love brought them together

love drove them apart

love pieced them back together again

love completed them

** **

**Author's Note:**

> for october 14 2019 ♥️


End file.
